1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface (or a skin contact structure) for iontophoresis.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interface for iontophoresis has a structure comprised of an assembly of a reservoir for holding a drug solution and an electrode for current dispersion.
The structure of the above-mentioned reservoir must be one which allows a predetermined amount of the drug solution to reliably reach the interface with the skin of the living body along with the elapse of time, but the reservoir itself is steric and further contains water as the medium and thus there is dilution of the drug and, further, leakage of the drug solution, water etc. to outside the interface, including the reservoir, causing leaks across the electrodes. A satisfactory structure has not yet been proposed.